DxD: Forgotten Son of Destruction
by Greedy Crow
Summary: Valerian Gremory, son of The Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer and his Strongest Queen Grayfia Lucifuge was a neglected child growing up. Being neglected left Valerian ample time to learn and experiment on his body and powers. With a cold heart and the ambition to surpass the ones who abandoned him, what will his path be? OP OC, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Valerian Gremory was a lonely child growing up. The son of The Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer and the Strongest Queen Grayfia Lucifuge was, unfortunately, a neglected child.

He was born with a minimal amount of demonic power. When compared to other devil heirs, Valerian was sorely lacking. That and being born without the power of destruction, rumors flew around the devil circles that Grayfia had an affair with another man, straining Sirzech's and Grayfia's relationship. It was only after Valerian had a blood test from Ajuka that the two's relationship was mended.

But the damage was already done, the fighting and arguing between the two led to the neglect of their baby. Even when realizing this, they subconsciously neglected Valerian.

Grayfia Lucifuge was the head maid of the Gremory Clan and queen of the strongest satan and Sirzechs Lucifer was a super devil and Crimson Satan, the majority of his time was dealing with devil affairs, leaving him with very little time to spend with his child.

The time they did spend with him was awkward, almost as though they had better things to do.

Valerian, even as an 8-year-old child at the time knew that his parents and grandparents were busy and he understood that. He would have been fine with this and even proud of his parents being so powerful, but everything changed when she was born, Rias Gremory.

His busy parents and grandparents that barely had enough time for him suddenly had all this free time to dote upon Rias, leaving Valerian to feel abandoned and sorrowful.

Even the Gremory servants treated him with indifference and a little disdain while showering Rias in praises.

Valerian remembered this, he even remembered everything. Unknown to everyone but him, Valerian was a genius, surpassing his father and mother. Although he was born with a minimal amount of demonic power and without the power of destruction, he inherited his mother's power over ice magic and the Gremory's superior control of demonic powers.

Remembering all this led Valerian's feelings of neglect, abandonment, and sorrow to grow into something more. Hate. He began to hate Sirzechs Lucifer. He began to hate Grayfia Lucifuge. He began to hate Zeoticus Gremory. He began to hate Venelana Gremory. He began to hate Rias Gremory. He began to hate the Gremory servants. He hated them. He hated all of them. He hated them. He hated them. He hated them. HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM HE HATED THEM. HE HATED THE WORLD.

He once a happy but lonely 8-year-old boy who just wanted his families' love started to feel all these dark emotions and began loosing all his happy ones, until his heart was cold, just like his ice magic.

'Mmph,' Valerian thought to himself, 'I don't need them. I'll surpass them all and let them know what they missed.' Valerian was navigating through the immensely large Gremory Castle and arrived at the library. Although Valerian was an 8-year-old boy, people could already tell that he would grow up to be a handsome man like his father. He inherited his mother's silver hair and eyes while inheriting his father's elegant and aristocratic face. He was wearing a white button-up dress shirt with slacks and holding a black bag. He looked more like a Lucifuge then a Gremory, leading the devils to belive in the rumors of Grayfia's affair.

As he walked through the hallways of the castle, he arrived at the large doors containing the Gremory library. Walking through the great walls of books he arrived at the corner of the library and picked up an unassuming book titled "The Complete History of the Gremory Clan." Flipping through the book with practiced ease, he arrived on the last page. On the last page of the book was a page filled with different magic circles with a handprint in the center. Placing his small hand in the adult-sized handprint, Valerian felt the magic held within the book scan his hand and body. After the book was finished scanning a small magic teleportation circle with the Gremory clan symbol appear in front of him. Valerian calmly placed the book back in its original spot and walked into the teleportation circle, transporting him into a secret room.

Being neglected by his parents and family left Valerian ample free time, leading him to the Gremory Clan's library. It was almost as though the books had filled the void within his heart, leading him to devour all books he came across. From history to devil politics, magical grimoires, and even devil autonomy, he sped through all of them like a hurricane.

At that time he made a huge discovery. Why was it that the Gremory Clan was included within the 72 pillars? What was the special power of the Gremory clan, making them in the same rankings as the immortal Phenex clan or the time controlling Agares clan?

His answers led him to the mysterious yet plain blook titled "The Complete History of the Gremory Clan." In it was the complete timeline of the Gremory Clan. Valerian learned that the reason why Lucifer, the first devil, valued the Gremory clan so much was because of their vast Ritual knowledge and magic comprehension.

How else would his father's knight Souji Okita know so much about rituals to be able to turn his body into a nest of youkai? It also explained why the Gremory's were born with vast amounts of demonic power and control. When the devils were still in the womb, they usually did a ritual to grant more power with the only price of being the magic of the caster. It was a small and simple yet effective ritual. Though, the Gremorys mostly stopped using rituals ever since Zeoticus' father was clan head as it was seen as taboo and forbidden.

Valerian walked out of the teleportation circle and was greeted by a large grey room. The middle of the room as an indented circle with complicated magic circles with numerous runes that took up most of the room. The sides of the room had numerous books storing the Gremory's complete knowledge of magic and rituals with some being harmless rituals that only took magic to some darker ones that needed living sacrifices.

He opened the black bag and pulled out a black leather book. He walked towards the indented circle while flipping through the book and found his page. The page was titled "Eternal Ice Heart." It was a ritual found in the secret room that compliments his already inherited devil abilities. It used the eternal ice found in Cocytus and nine powerful devil hearts to empower the caster. This ritual empowered the usual with godlike affinity with ice, enhanced physical and magical powers and inhuman like control over ice. The notes said that the caster would be able to freeze magic itself. The only downside of this ritual is the immense physical pain of having your heart ripped out of your chest painfully while your body broke down and built back up.

Valerian looked up from the page with an emotionless face, checking over his materials, he spoke in a monotone voice, "Ritual, start." The indented circle in the middle of the room flashed as the ambient magic in the room began to converge. Icy blue magic circles began to form with a large one in the center followed by nine others, all connected with words and runes, forming a nine-pointed star-shaped. the temperature within the room began to plummet as frost began to form on the walls and floors,

Within the nine magic circles, icy winds convulsed as ice spires began to form. Valerian, still holding his black bag began to walk to the nearest spire. Reaching into his bag, Valerian pulled out a heart and plunged it into the spire, spearing it with ice. The blood began to drip down the ice and flow into the magic circle, tainting it bloody red. Valerian repeated these eight other times.

Finally, Valerian stood in the magic circle in the center of the room, still holding his last material. He reached into his black bag and retrieved a sharp piece of ice. Valerian, even with his insane affinity, was feeling cold. His hand began to frost over as frostbite began to form. With no hesitation, he threw the black bag and plunged the ice into his heart, making him drop to his knees in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Valerian couldn't contain his screams any longer, it felt as though ice water was running through his veins. The blood from the hearts began to follow the lines and converge around Valerian, creating a blood cocoon. The blood began to seep into his body and melt the ice. Valerian's chest began to throb as his heart shot out, connecting to the blood cocoon and merge. Various bones began to pierce through his skin and his body began to break down. His muscles and skin began to rip and tear, giving Valerian a fiendish and demon-like look.

'STOP THE PAIN! MOTHER! FATHER!' Valerian's last coherent thoughts called out to his mother and father, hoping they can stop the pain. No matter how he acts, Valerian is only an 8-year-old boy calling out to his parents.

Last of the blood from the blood cocoon began to seep into his body, leaving Valerian laying in a bloody heap. His skin was still ripped, his bones jutting out, and his body cold and numb. Valerian was all alone, dying from blood loss. 'I'm was alone,' Valerian thought, 'like always...' He was feeling it, he was dying. 'Did the ritual fail? Impossible! I followed the steps accordingly!'

'Why can't mother and father be here? Where are they? Are they thinking about me? Will they miss me?' Valerian thought sadly. No matter how much he denies it, no matter how much he buries it deep within his heart, he still loves his parents. He wants their love and affection. He wants to make them proud. His secret reason why he did this ritual in the first place was to gain more power and show his parents that he was something.

'I don't want to die!'

As if answering his prayers, a cooling sensation was felt throughout his body. If one were to look at the gaping hole in his chest, one would see ice begin to form where his heart once was. The ice began to form the shape of a heart, a devil's heart. His bones began to recede back into his body, mending them together. His skin and muscle combined, though his skin still kept all the scars. Valerian shakily stood looking over his new look.

'I'll have to do something about these,' Valerian thought as he looked at the scars. They probably covered 90% of his body including his arms, legs, head, and body with varying sizes. Valerian controlled his magic to form a layer of ice, like a second skin, to cover his skin. He looked the same as he did before the ritual, as though it never happened. "Maybe mother and father will notice me," Valerian told himself almost inaudibly.

Valerian teleported back to the Gremory Library and walked through the halls. Wondering aimlessly, Valerian caught the sight of his mother's back, leaning on the doorway to the living room, smiling a small smile to herself. Valerian walked quietly behind her to see what she was smiling about. He's never had that smile directed to himself. In fact, he could count how many times he's seen his mother smile on both hands and still have plenty leftover. Those smiles were always reserved for her husband and rias, never him. It was almost either indifference or a small frown, sometimes even disappointment. As he saw what his mother was smiling at, he froze in his tracks.

In the living room were his family. His grandparents were sitting on the velvet couches closely together smiling and laughing at the sight of his father, Sirzechs on the floor, play wrestling with Rias, his aunt, who was five years old. It was a beautiful sight, filled with happiness and humor. Any painter would feel blessed with such an image to paint. That's what it was, a beautiful, happy picture.

One he was not in, he was never in, not allowed to be in. He wanted to be in, to feel this happiness. Suddenly, the dying flames of hate he had for his family was blazing. He went through hell just to be noticed, to gain the recognition of his family. While he was dying, hoping for his parents to be there, his family was happily playing without him, like always. He hated them. He hated the world. He hated everything. Why?! WHY!?

"Hmm?" As if sensing something, Grayfia turned her head away from the happy picture and looked behind her. All she saw was an empty, lonely hallway willed with frost and ice, giving it a desolate and depressing feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been 5 years since Valerian went through the Eternal Heart Ritual and ever since that day, it was almost as though something died with him. Knowing that no matter what pain and mutilation he went through, he will never be acknowledged made Valerian's anger towards his family reach new heights. He tempered his anger with his steely cold will, creating the determination to surpass all others. After watching the breathtaking scenery of the living room, Valerian retreated within his room to get a better handle over his powers and reach new heights.

After experimenting with his powers, Valerian realized how much the ritual affected him. The biggest visible difference was the increase of demonic powers. Through numerous harmless rituals, Valerian was able to increase his demonic power to a High-Class Devil, but after going through the Eternal Heart Ritual, his demonic power broke through the limit, causing Valerian to become an Ultimate-Class Devil at the age of 8, something only his father and Ajuka achieved in their 30s and they were considered monsters. Not only did it boost his demonic power, but it also increased his control over it, making it seem as though he was only a Middle-Class Devil in power.

Another thing that he discovered through trial and error was his ability to make his ice magic into the legendary state of absolute zero, something that neither his mother or Serafall Leviathan, two of the strongest ice magic users, could achieve. What was even more amazing was with his insane control over his ice magic, he could freeze anything, even magic, in less than a nanosecond. The downside was the range. His absolute zero ice, or eternal ice as he started to call it, could only reach up to 3 meters, anything after that, although insanely powerful, could be blocked by an Ultimate-Class Devil. Another downside was if his Eternal Ice Heart was shattered, he would lose his powers and die. Although this could be considered a downside, Valerian didn't care and instead he was ecstatic, he was almost invincible within 3 meters. He trained his eternal ice to an instinctual level, where it would protect him automatically, something he called the Absolute Ice Defence [1].

Lastly, although it wasn't by much, his physical abilities were enhanced. Before, Valerian trained his body naturally to Middle-Class Devil power. After going through the ritual, his physical abilities evolved to High-Class Devil power, to keep up with the strain of his demonic power. Although it didn't boost by much, it was to be expected as the ritual focused more on the magic side instead of the physical side. This didn't bother Valerian as much as he could augment his body with a ritual later if he needed to.

Throughout his 5 five years, he spent most of his time in either his room, the ritual room, or his secret training grounds, only coming out once in a while. 'They never notice,' Valerian thought to himself as he lay in his bed, 'they never do. At least today I get my evil pieces. If I can't join my current family, I'll create one. They'll be MINE and MINE alone!' Valerian thought to himself possessively. Deciding to get ready for the day, Valerian got up from his bed, wearing nothing, signifying he sleeps naked, something he inherited from his father and grandfather.

Although Valerian was only 13 years old, he looked more like a 15-year-old. Gone was all the baby fat and what was left was a face that was as if it was sculpted by God himself. He had smooth and delicate, but strong features with high aristocratic cheekbones coupled with his sharp nose and eyebrows gave him an elegant and regal feeling. His silver hair was short with the sides and back of his head shaved down while keeping long at the top. His overall skin was pale and smooth due to his ice magic covering up his scars. His overall physic was lithe and muscular, built for power and speed like a swimmer. His cold and emotionless face with his sharp silver eyes and powerful body gave anyone an impression of a king [2].

Valerian, still in the nude, walked towards his dresser before pulling out his outfit. it was a simple black and white suit. His dress shirt was white with a longer collar to cover up most of his neck while his slacks, shoes, coat, and thin tie were all black. Lastly, he put on his black gloves to complete his outfit. He wanted to wear something to cover most of his body, just in case, his ice skin was to crack [3].

*Knock Knock*

Just as he finished dressing someone was knocking at his door. "Come in," Valerian said in a cold, monotone voice.

The door opened and a Gremory maid walked in. She scanned the room and looked at Valerian with an indifferent look. "Lord Lucifer is expecting you in his office." The maid said and she eyed the boy with thinly veiled disdain before walking out the room, not waiting for an answer.

'Bitch. I would have enjoyed killing you if it wasn't suspicious.' Valerian thought to himself as he walked out of his room. This was a normal occurrence within the Gremory Mansion. The servants thought Valerian was a stain upon their beloved Lucifer and his wife and treated him with veiled disdain. Sirzech and Grayfia didn't say anything about their behavior, due to them not realizing what's happening.

Valerian walked through the halls of the mansion before arriving at the big double doors that led to Sirzechs's office. Valerian knocked on the doors this time as he was harshly reprimanded by Sirzechs when he walked in without knocking in the past.

"Ria-tan is that you? Don't worry big brother is coming!" Sirzechs's muffled voice was heard through the large double doors.

*SMACK*

*ITAI! That hurt Grayfia!"

Before long the door was open and Grayfia walked out the door, she looked at Valerian with indifference and other emotions he could not identify.

"Mother." He said with a nod before walking in the room. Grayfia closed the door behind them as they walked to the desk.

He walked to the from of the desk, behind it was Sirzechs rubbing his head, but looking at them with anticipation. Upon seeing no Rias, he deflated a little looking disappointed. "Ah, Valerian." Sirzechs said with a small smile, "Your mom and I decided that you're ready for your evil pieces. You were originally going to get them last year but we thought you may not be ready for the responsibility."

'Bullshit.' Valerian thought to himself, 'You gave Rias her pieces at the age of 8. How is an 8-year-old more responsible than me? You just forgot to sign the paperwork to allow me to have one. Even the servants know this.' Valerian thought though he kept his emotionless face, not reflecting his thoughts. "Thank you for your consideration." He said emotionlessly.

Usually, pure-blooded high-class devils would receive their evil pieces at the age of 12. There are exceptions to this role such as being an heir or heiress to a pillar or to other families like Rias getting her's early. He was originally going to receive his at the age of 13, but Sirzechs forgot to sign the papers that allowed him to own a peerage.

"My knight, Souji Okita, will accompany you while you receive your evil pieces, Grayfia will prepare the teleportation circle," Sirzechs said as he motioned his hand to the man sitting in the corner. Souji was a man in his late twenties wearing a light blue haori trimmed with light mountain stripes and hakama over a kimono. Overall he had a very laid back look to him.

"I thought parents were supposed to accompany their children, father?" Valerian asked Sirzechs.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, being Lucifer and all," Sirzechs said as he had a tight smile on his face, "I wish I could, though I'm proud of you!"

"Mother?" Valerian asked as he turned to his mother, all this time keeping an emotionless face.

"I have to teach Rias control over her magic," Grayfia said neutrally, though there was emotion in her eyes that he couldn't identify. Sorrow? Guilt? 'No, impossible.' Valerian thought to himself.

He gave a small nod to his parents before him and Souji walked through the teleportation circle prepared by Grayfia. They were teleported to the hallway of Ajuka's lab. Walking down the hallway was awkward for Valerian and Souji. It was quiet and they barely knew each other. Souji first opened his mouth, "Uh, sorry kid for not being your parents, they wanted to come." Souji said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Valerian told the knight. If it was possible, the atmosphere became even more awkward. This didn't last as long as they reached Ajuka's lab. Knocking on the door Ajuka's bewitchingly beautiful and attractive face popped out before seeing Valerian and Souji.

"Ah, Valerian Gremory, Sirzechs told me you were coming. I've prepared your Evil Pieces. Come in." Ajuka said as he opened the door wider, allowing the two guests to walk in.

"Lord Beelzebub," Valerian said with a nod as he walked in, followed by Souji.

"Your Evil Pieces are on the table," Ajuka said as he walked over the beautifully designed black box. Picking it up, Ajuka presented the box to Valerian before continuing, "Just place your hand on the lid and channel your demonic powers into it, this will help bind the pieces to you."

Giving a small nod Valerian walked up to the box and gently placed his hand on the top. The temperature started to plummet as he channeled about a Middle-Class devils worth of demonic energy in the black box. He didn't want to add anymore as he wanted to stay more low profile. It was a nice thought, but the evil pieces had other plans.

Suddenly, the pieces were acting like a black hole, sucking Valerian's demonic powers in. His constant Middle-Class devil's output started rising to High-Class devils to finally an Ulitmate-Class devil's. The temperatures hit mind-numbing coldness and the Ultimate-Class demonic power put pressure on everyone in the room, though it was less noticeable to Ajuka as he was a Super Devil. For Souji though, it was almost as if he was chained up in Cocytus paying for all his sins.

The pressure was gone as soon as it came. Ajuka, although stunned, quickly snapped back to reality. Opening the box to present to Valerian, cold fog rolled out before revealing his evil pieces. In the container was 15 icy blue chess pieces with the queen, knight and a pawn piece a frosty white.

"3 Mutated pieces? Amazing. Most people only get either one or no mutation pieces. As expected of a 13-year-old Ultimate Class devil. You make your father proud." Ajuka commented as he looked at Valerian as a scientist would an interesting specimen. 'I'll have to tell Sirzechs, something's suspicious. He told me his son would at most be a Middle-Class Devil in power, not an Ultimate Class.' Ajuka thought to himself

'Shit.' Valerian thought to himself. He gave Ajuka a nod, "Thank you Lord Beezlebub." After exchanging pleasantries, Valerian grabbed his evil pieces and teleported into his room.

'I have the feeling Ajuka and Souji will tell my parents about my power output. Shit! Don't worry, I can possibly salvage this. At least I finally get to create my own family with my evil pieces, I won't need this one anymore. I should focus on creating fliers and contracts to find people worthy of being part of my family,' Valerian thought to himself.

Speaking about family, Valerian thought long and hard about what he should do about his current one. He decided that he would never be part of the Gremory family as he has too much hatred towards them. He would instead create his own family with the evil pieces and the first chance he gets, he would leave the Gremory family.

**Thanks for all the support and sorry for the slow upload!**

**-Greedy Crow**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know most people won't agree with the new peerage members, but I decided to do something totally different. If you look at all the fanfic peerage members, they're all the same! I don't want my novel to be another generic neglected Gremory fic so I decided to do something different (like gaining power from rituals or using less used/known characters for peerages) if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**I just want to say this real quick. I only write for fun. This isn't my job, nor do I gain any money doing this. I write purely for fun and to kill my boredom. Therefore I feel like I don't have an obligation to update consistently. I'm bringing this up now (though thinking back on it I should've warned everyone in the first chapter) is to tell everyone that I will update and write whenever I want. It may be a few days from now or a few months. **

**I also want to thank everyone who is still sticking to my star and showing so much support for a terrible writer like me. It brings a smile to my face to see people enjoy my work even though it's filled with flaws. I will try to interact more with reviewers and answer questions in the next chapter so if you have any questions, feel free to leave them.**

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**  
**-Greedy Crow**

(Grayfia P.O.V.)

'*Sigh*... that could have one better...' Grayfia thought to herself as she sent off her estranged son. She knew she could've gone to with her son along with Sirzechs like they did with Rias but... she didn't know how to deal with him.

Despite what everyone would think, she does love her son and recognizes that she push him away. She was so happy when she gave birth to such a beautiful boy, but it all changed when his demonic power was measured. She grew up in the Old Satan Faction, a warmongering and power-hungry faction, and was indoctrinated into their belief.

Although she defected to ally herself with Sirzechs and the Anti Satan Faction, 100 years of beliefs couldn't be forgotten so easily. That and along with rumors of her infidelity due to his features, demonic powers, and constant fights with her husband made her subconsciously push away from her child.

Rias being born didn't help either. With Sirzechs and her, it was like getting the child they always wanted, making Zirzechs spoil her and earning the title of sis-con. Gradually, Rias replaced Valerian in their mind and pushed him away, creating a happy family they always wanted.

By the time she realized it, it was too late. Her son was so handsome, like the perfect son she always wanted, but he was cold, ice cold. His walk was graceful but gave a slightly mechanical feel to it. When he looked and questioned her, his silver eyes were filled with indifference towards everything, his real emotion hidden behind a thick layer of ice.

It hurt her to see her once happy baby boy turned into a block of cold indifference and neutrality.

'All because of you... if you were there for him, he would still love you,' A traitorous part of her mind thought to herself as she reflected on her son.

All she wanted to do was be close to her son, but she didn't know how. She wasn't there for the first 13 years of his life, would he want her now? She couldn't walk up to him and say "hey I know I neglected you and all that for 13 years but I'm here now!" with a thumbs up with a happy smile and stars in her eyes.

Her musings were cut off as a Gremory teleportation circle flared into existence along with Ajuka Beezelbub and Souji Okita.

'Ajuka is here, but no Valerian? Did something happen?' Grayfia thought with slight worry.

"Oh, it's Ajuka! Why did you tell me you were coming? I could've gotten out of work sooner!" Sirzechs said childishly while crossing his arms.

'*sigh*' Grayfia thought, "Lord Lucifer, you in the presence of another Devil King, act with more dignity." She said in a cold tone as she stared down her husband.

Stiffing up, Zirsechs replied with a shaky tone, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"I wasn't planning on coming, I just wanted to congratulate my best friend on having an amazing son," Ajuka said with a slight smile.

"Amazing son?" Sirzechs said as he looked towards me in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean it's not every day you get to see a 13-year-old Ultimate-Class Devil. He even broke your record of being an Ultimate-Class Devil at 30, making him more of a monster than even you." Lord Beezelbub said with a questioning look on his face.

"Ajuka, are you sure? Valerian was born with the weakest amount of demonic energy a devil can get and even if he trained 24/7 he could at most have demonic powers at the Middle-Class devil stage. It's not possible for him to have Ultimate-Class demonic powers." Sirzechs said with a frown as he got rid of the confusion.

"Impossible." Ajuka said, "When a devil binds the evil pieces to them it draws in all the devil's power and potential, making the connection as strong as it could. When Valerian placed his hand on the evil pieces, it drew in his ice magic and Ultimate-Class demonic power, I couldn't have been mistaken."

'My son... is an Ultimate-Class Devil? At the age of 13? Why didn't he tell us?' Grayfia thought to herself, 'Of course he couldn't tell you, why would he?' Again, the traitorous part of her mind thought.

"Is this true, Souji Okita?" Sirzechs questioned with a serious expression on his face.

"*Sigh* It's true, his powers was able to make even me feel pressure. It was... oppressive, it was like I was a sinner in Cocytus." Okita said as he received looks of shock from the two parents. It was shocking for a veteran Ultimate-Class devil to admit that he felt pressure from a 13-year-old boy, regardless if that 13-year-old boy was an Ultimate-Class devil.

"This can't be possible," Sirzechs said to himself. He knew that although Okita was usually laid back, he wouldn't lie in a situation like this. "Okita-kun, send a maid to receive my son, I want answers from him. Your dismissed."

"This seems like a family matter so I should leave. Good luck, my rival." Ajuka said with a slight nod before disappearing in a green teleportation circle.

'Valerian...' Grayfia thought to herself. 'What other secrets are you hiding? How far gone are you from your family...'

Just as Valerian was leaving for his usual training, someone was knocking at the door. Opening it revealed the same maid he met this morning.

"Lord Lucifer wants you in his office." Without saying anything else, she turned around and walked away, expecting Valerian to follow her.

'Hmm... Ajuka should have come over to tell my parents the results, he is Sirzechs's best friend after all. They'll probably question me on my powers. Hmph, like I'll give them any.' Valerian thought to himself as he walked behind the main.

Quickly walking to the office the maid knocked on the door. Getting the signal to come in she opened the door, "Lord Lucifer, I brought Valerian," She said with a tight smile while bowing.

"Good, you may leave." Replied the Devil King. She gave another bow before leaving and closing the door.

Valerian stared at his father. Gone was is laid back and childish persona and was replaced with one that was analytical and neutral, like he was looking at his son properly for the first time.

"I hope the Evil Pieces Ceremony went well," Sirzechs asked.

"It went well. Why have you called me?" Valerian responded short and emotionless, inwardly he was rolling his eyes. 'If you want to know something just ask, it not like you've small talked with before so why start now?'

"What if I just called you to ask how it went?" Sirzechs asked while looking like someone slapped him.

"Because in all my 13 years of life you never asked me how anything went, nevermind about my day," Valerian replied as his silver eyes and handsome face turned into a more frosty look.

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia flinched.

"So I'll ask again, why have you called me?" Valerian's cold voice echoed through the office

"Well we've heard startling news from Ajuka-kun and Okita-kun that you displayed Ultimate-Class demonic power, is that true?" Sirzechs asked while trying to recover from his son's cold words.

"Yes, it's true." Was his only words, creating an awkward atmosphere.

"I'm proud of you, why didn't you tell us?" Sirzechs asked as he slipped into his childish persona.

"I felt there was no reason to. What would I gain from it?"

"Young man we are your parents why wou-"

"Do you know what it's like to be ignored by your parents? to realize no matter what you do, you'll never receive any love from them? To know you were pushed aside and someone replaced you? You are not my parents. What son could count how many times their mother smiled at them on their one hand and still have fingers? What son would remember their father spoiling their aunt on their birthday while you barely acknowledge mine? You are not my parents. You are merely strangers in the same household." Valerian's cold voice cut their hearts like butter, making them flinch at every sentence.

"Young man that's not how you speak to your parents. We were just wondering how you became and Ultimate-Class devil." Sirzechs's angry voice resounded through the office.

"Now that I'm powerful, I matter to you? To the family? Is the disgrace in the family finally allowed to be acknowledged?" It was Valerian's angry ice-cold voice that replied.

"No that's not it! No matter what, we still love you!"

"You have a strange way of showing it. I don't need your love. I have survived 13 years without it. Why would I want it now?" Valerian said as he started walking out the door.

Before he could leave, Grayfia, who was silent the whole time, grabbed his sleeve with tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave, Valerian. Even if you don't believe us, we still love you!"

Looking at his strong mother, he couldn't believe it. Whenever he saw his mother, she was always cold, even to her son. But now she was crying while facing him. 'It's ridiculous.'

Coldly ripping his arm from her grasp, he walked away and violently shut the door in her face.

'Hmph, who do they think they are, questioning me and finally showing interest in me?' Valerian fumed in his mind. Suddenly, a strange pull tugged on his mind, snapping him out of his musings. 'Is this one of the contracts I spread throughout the human world? Interesting.'

Usually, a Pure-Blooded Devil starts their contracting at the age of 12, after they get their Evil Pieces. This is because it makes it easier for the devil to find competent members to fill their peerage. So far, Valerian has been doing the same for a year but hasn't found anyone worthy to become his peerage member.

'Might as well see who's summoning me.' Valerian thought to himself as he stepped into a silver teleportation circle.

He stepped out of the magic circle and gazed at his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a cemetery. It was dark and dreary with dead trees and bushes. The ghostly fog seemed to hide it from an outsider.

Surrounding him were people dressed in rich, black robes with white masks and high pointed hats. In front of him, who seemed like the leader, was a man pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and large hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs.

"Ah," the man said in a high, cold voice, "I didn't think the summoning would work, much less summon a devil that is so... human-like." He finished as he looked at Valerian as a king would a peasant.

"British wizards? I've heard a lot about you. You have unique magical spells that can't be recreated by other factions, such as a spell that grants instant death, excruciating pain, and divine control over a person. As interesting as it is, why have you summoned me, Human?" Valerian said in a cold, questioning tone.

It seemed that the followers didn't like the way a mere devil was talking to their leader as a commotion was raised, but was quickly settled by the snake-like man.

"It's all right, my friends," the man said, "It's not the ignorant devil's fault he doesn't know who I, Lord Voldemort, am!" The man raised his thin arms in a condescending, placating manner. "The reason why I summoned you is to become more powerful. And the way to do that... is to drain you of all your power!" His face twisted into a power-hungry and sadistic expression.

As the man, now identified as Lord Voldemort, said, glowing grey runes lit up under Valerian. Ambient magic in the atmosphere started powering up the runes, intent of sucking Valerian of all his worth.

"Interesting, to think British wizards would be able to recreate the Great Devouring Ritual. It would have probably done something to me if you were more powerful, but you're at most as powerful as a Middle-Class devil, something insignificant in my eyes." Valerian analyzed as his face frosted over. Suddenly, the temperature started to drop at an alarming rate as he flexed his demonic powers.

The grey runes that were full of magic suddenly stopped as light blue crystal-like ice washed over them, freezing even the magic within it. The ice on the grass suddenly shot out at inhuman speed, arriving at Lord Voldemort and his follower's feet.

"I-impossible! That's not possible! How can a mere devil freeze even magic itself!" Voldemort said in disbelief. Quickly calming his beating heart, Voldemort waved his wand at pointed it at Valerian and yelled his spell, "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of blinding green light traveled from his wand and towards the young devil. Before the spell hit him, however, a thin ice wall shielded him, protecting him from the spell's effects.

"*sigh* this is getting boring. It would have been fun if you were stronger, but you're too weak for me to enjoy." Valerian said in a disappointed tone, "Die." Just as he said those words, the stationary ice nipping at the feet of the surrounded people flashed forwards, ensnaring everyone, including the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, entrapping them in a tomb of ice. The ice cracked and shattered in billions of pieces killing everyone in it.

"A complete waste of time," Valerian sighed as he turned around. Before he could teleport himself back to the Gremory Mansion, Valerian sensed two being still alive. Turning back to the frozen wasteland Valerian moved towards two being location.

What he found was a tall woman of white skin; and long, thick, shiny dark hair. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes. Her expression was full of fear and awe. It seemed like she somehow blocked the ice as a circle of grass was not yet covered with ice.

"To think someone would be able to defend against my attack," Valerian said as he grabbed the woman's face and turned it to the side, "What is your name, Human?"

"B-Bellatrix Lestrange," The woman said in slight fear.

"Well Bellatrix Lestrange, I see potential in you. You were able to block an attack that not even your idiotic master could. Although your power is nothing, only comparable to a Middle-Class devil in power, you British wizards have very nasty spells that can kill beings stronger than you," Valerian said as he looked at the woman in an appraising manner. "Join me, become a devil, and part of my peerage. You can gain power your old master would never dream of. Become part of my family."

Bellatrix was in a dilemma. This boy, no, this young man just killed the man she has been following for years like it was nothing. Part of her wanted to tell the devil to shove it, try to kill him, or both. Another part of her wanted to accept this deal so badly. She was a person who believed in power. The strong eat the weak [1]. This person saw potential in her and offered her power, how could she refuse?

"I-I accept, Master," Bellatrix said in a submissive tone with an insane, fanatic look on her face as she gazed at Valerian.

"Good," Valerian said in a cold, pleased tone, "Come with me Bellatrix," He extended his hand which she took with a second of hesitation.

A hiss was heard throughout the frozen wasteland as a large green snake came zipping towards Valerian and lunged. Before the snake could bite him, an ice wall appeared and threw it away. Valerian, at inhuman speeds, grabbed the snake by the neck, choking it with his immense strength.

"Hmmm, interesting. A snake familiar? No... something different," Valerian mused to himself, "Interesting, to think I would come across a Maledictus. Such a rare breed full of potential as well, but something seems to be influencing it. A soul shard? Someone was actually stupid enough to make a Horcrux?"

Valerian, with his unoccupied hand, reached for the snakes head and pulled out a black soul shard. Freezing and shattering it, the snake visibly calmed down.

"Maledictus woman, join me as a devil and I will cure you of your curse. you will become more powerful than anyone with my help." He said to the snake. The snake seemed to retain its human consciousness and nodded her head up and down. [2]

Valerian let go of the snake's neck and looked at his new potential peerage members with a slight smile. He was secretly happy to get peerage members as he was getting quite lonely. He finally had a family.

"Let's go, my peerage members. We will complete the ceremony at my home," Valerian said as he returned to he usual cold tone.

"Yes, Master," Bellatrix said in a submissive manner while the snake hissed in agreement.

The young king and his two servants disappeared in a flash of silver light.

**[1] I know this isn't really what Bellatrix believes, but I wanted to change her just a bit. She'll still be a fanatic, psychopathic, insane woman we all know and love.**  
**[2] Don't worry, I have a good plan for Nagini. She won't be useless.**


End file.
